guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chunk of Drake Flesh
This article is making me hungry...-Onlyashadow, Top 100 08:47, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Rare drop o.O? With Derwish lvl 13 I could run to end of Issnur Isles, passing all monsters and takind 3 groups (each 3-4) of Drakes. In 5 minutes I earned 2-3 Drake Flesh (only once I had 0, and once I had 5 :P). --212.122.214.161 08:36, 31 October 2006 (CST) :You lucky bastard <_< — Poki#3 09:11, 31 October 2006 (CST) ::I'm going to have to agree. How is this a rare drop when I have nearly 30. I've been playing a non-Istan born character so I don't use them yet, but from what I'm seeing, I've started to save certain collectable drops. A rare drop is a ruby, ecto, sapphire, etc. Being that there are few Irontooth Drakes around and people usually don't solo them, it doesn't mean its rare, it means the drop system is just not working in your favor. :P — Gares 11:13, 31 October 2006 (CST) I don't know - I've killed dozens of these things and still have yet to get a single drop other than some gold. Maybe it's just extreme unluckiness, but to me it's definitely rare.--70.114.26.233 17:52, 20 December 2006 (CST) It's hard to come by, that's for sure. So far I've only had two chunks drop for me while playing through pretty much all of Istan, killing drakes whenever I saw one. I guess they're easy to get if you focus on killing drakes, but before Issnur that's practically impossible (and even then you need to be tough enough to take on all the creeps along the way without a full party). It's probably not a rare drop, it's just a rare sight for the casual player. 91.0.96.59 08:30, 24 December 2006 (CST) Is the drop rate effected by the size of your party (of heroes and henchmen, so I get all non-gold drops anyway)? Is it effected by the difference between your level and the monster's level? Mbuhtz 12:33, 5 January 2007 (CST) Amusingly, I've never gotten one. I've taken three or four characters through, and killed most drakes I see. Never even seen one drop. Granted, usually at low levels I'm using heroes, but still. You'd think one would drop...Cyrogenic 14:09, 4 February 2007 (CST) I get them at approximately a 3.33% chance— Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 12:46, 17 March 2007 (CDT) I would call them about twice as common as Milthuran staves. Unless I have exemplary luck whenever I farm those things. After killing about... 31 drakes I have 4 chunks. My count may be a bit off. -AOTT 01:02, 29 May 2007 (CDT) They're hard to get. Was able to farm 2. Took me half an hour. Although, for the first 25 minutes of that half hour, I used 3 heroes and got nothing. The last 5 minutes, went solo and got 2. -ComtriS 02:00, 26 Nov 2008 (CDT) Rare is right I have been hunting Irontooth Drakes as the discussion said and have killed about 20 and have yet to get one to drop. Any ideas? I have a Dervish level 8. : I killed 4 in a row with a 4 man party, and they dropped a total of 3 Chuncks. Wanna know my secret? Have luck and faith. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:03, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, being Lucky and having faith help a lot. (Farming in HM would give you a better droprate, in other words.) You can usually find someone selling these at Kamadan or The Astralarium or such, in my experience. I never bothered to "farm" them; once I got enough for teh quest, I gave up, because it's a pain. >.> (T/ ) 21:51, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::I actually think otherwise, as in HM the monster has the chance of also dropping lockpicks and golds. --Alf's Hitman 22:00, 26 November 2008 (UTC)